DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This Research Scientist Award (K05) will a) generate research on interventions for smokers who are and are not currently interested in quitting and b) assist professional (e.g. SRNT) and governmental (e.g. WHO) organizations interested in tobacco control. The applicant's past research contributions include description of the nicotine withdrawal syndrome, psychiatric comorbidity, the role of expectancies in nicotine effects and caffeine reinforcement and dependence in humans. In the last K02, the applicant averaged 17.2 papers/yr of which he was first author on 12.2/yr and of which 6.2/yr were empirical studies. He founded the Human Behavioral Pharmacology Laboratory (HBPL) at UVM and cofounded the Society for Research on Nicotine and Tobacco (SRNT). This K05 will examine interventions for smokers not interested in quitting: i.e., reduced smoking, using Eclipse, and offering free samples of NRT to use during smoking restrictions or during "test quits." The K05 will also investigate interventions for smokers currently interested in quitting. i.e, it will compare gradual vs abrupt, group vs individual and patient-vs expert-chosen interventions and interventions for treatment-resistant smokers. The K05 will include assisting other drug abuse researchers at UVM. The applicant will continue to mentor 4-6 students/yr and to explore new disciplines (e.g., diagnostic nosology) and methodologies (e.g. Markov models, IVR technologies). This would be the first NIDA K05 to focus on nicotine dependence.